El monstruo de Sleepy Ash
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Sleepy Ash es un monstruo y Lawless siempre se lo recuerda.


Hola …¡Aquí les traigo el segundo reto de club de lectura! Este drabble participa en el segundo reto del club de lectura.

 _20 días+ 20 palabras._

 **Palabra:** Noche.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen. Yo sólo los uso para hacer cosas homos.

 **Personajes** : Sleepy ash y Lawless.

 **Advertencias** : Fluff y rastros de O.C.

Sin más que decir disfruta de la lectura.

 **El monstruo de Sleepy Ash.**

 **By KellenHakuen**

Kuro es un monstruo.

El ominoso monstruo Sleepy ash.

Aquella criatura que sus hermanos no odian, ni reclaman, excepto Lawless. Avaricia es el único que piensa que es un monstruo, y por extraño que parezca, él piensa que tiene razón.

Siempre se lo recuerda en cada momento, lo tortura con su voz, con sus excusas y su sátira. Un ser que se movió con el egoísmo, un ser que no escuchó, alguien que no merece ser perdonado. La criatura que deambula por perdón, pero no se le puede otorgar nada.

No lo merece.

Alguien que destruyó el concepto tan ingenuo de familia que se tenían entre ellos.

Una criatura despreciable y vil.

Y como monstruo era nocturno, por ende, su cuerpo ahora terminaba atravesando a través del pasillo con la misma expresión. Era tarde, y la sed le había atacado con fuerza en su periodo de sueño. Sleepy Ash pensó que lo mejor sería saciarla lo antes posible.

Recorrió en parsimonia por los pasillos, pasando por los arcos de mármol hasta llegar a la sala, qué, al ver a ese inquilino nuevo, frustró sus objetivos y detuvo sus pasos para escrutarlo mejor.

Cierto …

Lawless y su el ángel se estaban quedando unos días después del todo conflicto con Tsubaki. Por lo que puede entender de la posición y el rostro algo magullado, Kuro quiso supone que tuvieron una discusión antes de irse a descansar.

Y el ángel no lo dejó pasar.

—Qué fastidio —murmuró, descomponiendo la oración en un largo suspiro que resbaló de sus labios —¿por qué no te puedes quedar quieto? —se quejó, aun teniendo pleno conocimiento que su hermano no podía escucharlo.

Por los leves ronquidos que provenían de él, Kuro podía asegurar que estaba profundamente dormido. Abstraído en una dulce locura y unos sueños de colores estrepitosos.

Y de nuevo, observó de soslayo la figura empedernida de su hermano.

Agh …Lawless tiene desagradables hábitos nocturnos. Eso podías concluirlo simplemente con sólo verlo como está reposando sobre el sofá.

¿Acaso ni dormido podía quedarse quieto? Se preguntó con fastidio.

La figura de su hermano estaba arrellanada, pero en mala posición, la cabeza cabía en la esquina del sillón y la mitad del cuerpo estaba cayendo lentamente hacia el suelo. Un par de centímetros y podría colisionar a gusto, despertándose al fin. Kuro podía dejarlo ahí, continuar con su objetivo de la cocina y regresar hacia la cama que tenía a un lado de Mahiru.

Lawless no era su responsabilidad, si no la de su Eve que les habría ofrecido techo.

Pero, simplemente no pudo dejarlo ahí.

—Esto es muy fastidioso …—masculló como si alguien le prestará atención, pero a éstas horas era imposible que alguien lo hiciese. Levantó el cuerpo adormilado de su hermano, encajándolo minuciosamente en el espacio sobre los cojines, de modo que al fin la cabeza descansará y no sólo estuviera con las piernas oscilando peligrosamente entre el suelo y el mueble.

Lo miró por segundos el rostro de Lawless, se siente incómodo con el ambiente que viene a destruirse con los dos. Recordó su odio y rencor que no es rosa pastel cómo el mundo lo quiera pintar, es oscuro y lúgubre. Lawless representa que Kuro cometió el error, se lo recalca cada que puede, lo altera más de lo que debería porqué toma fuerza y no puede escapar.

La culpa lo carcome. Lawless lo hace ahogarse en sus propios recuerdos y con una cachetada realista, le dice que él no es un superhéroe que él es sólo un monstruo que destruye todo a su paso, destruye amistad, destruye cariño y destruye a su familia.

Algo malo.

—Si tienes tanto frío …Pudiste irle pedir unas cobijas a Mahiru … —dijo, puesto que Lawless comenzaba a acurrucarse en sí mismo.

Lawless en respuesta, terminó haciéndose un ovillo y querer cubrirse con las extensiones de su bufanda negra, sin despertarse.

—Mahiru dijo que esta noche haría más frío de lo normal …

Habló más para sí mismo, las temperaturas bajaban …Y ellos aún podían sentir.

Podían sentir frío, calor, felicidad, tristeza y odio. Podían sentirlo, pero a veces no se les permitía hacerlo.

Suspiró, qué pesado era ser un monstruo.

Monstruo horrible uno que prefería esconderse entre los vestigios evitando dar la cara. Kuro quería que el mundo olvidará lo sucedido que ya no existieran reclamos, ya no existiera nada, el mundo debería darle la vuelta y todo lo malo borrarlo como las arenas del reloj.

Lawless no piensa así, por eso siempre que puede le reclama qué él es un ser oscuro.

Y tiene razón.

Es uno de ellos, pertenece a la clase a esa clase de bestias. Es un monstruo muy malvado que prefería intentar acercarse a sus hermanos en solitario, y con acciones tácitas, intentar remediar todos los errores que le agobiaban.

Prefiere dejarle a Lawless su chaqueta en señal de perdón a intentar solucionarlo.

Con Lawless siendo cubierto a gusto por el abrigo azul, el terrible monstruo Sleepy Ash se retiró por esa noche.

 **Notas finales.**

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
